User talk:RansomTime
Range Block Thank you very much for the Range Block on the Saints Row wiki. :) -User452 22:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC Re:Global permablocks Okay, I actually didn't pay atention much attention to the block time. Sorry for that. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 11:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Last info I posted on the Vandalism report This was just added to tie the two sections together and to report a new behavior on his part, both of which should assist with building a profile on this person. Your team is already building that profile, but I put this in for the benefit of the other people two people above who are not aware that these are related to what's going on with the Mass Effect Wiki. I fell for a troll's bait over a year ago, so I now try to just post facts and information, rather than personal reactions. I can't say I'm always successful, but I think I'm doing better than I was before. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I misunderstood your intentions RandomTime 18:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You guys hiring anymore helpers? I would love to help you guys out here,I have experience in this type of thing,(Hangingmanpeter0 02:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC)) :Please read the help guide. 04:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I see,then I shall help out more with reporting bothersome trolls and spammers.(Hangingmanpeter0 02:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Blocked from spamming filters Hello and I need some help please. I need to edit a page, Collective UTAUloids and it says blocked from spamming filters. :You should be able to edit now, in the future, please report spam filter problems at this page and include the full text of the block message so we can track down what was blocked more easily RandomTime 11:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dora The Explorer That wiki has no adnims l checked myself, so l am requesting to be made a adnim over there--Daipenmon 13:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :VSTF can't make you an admin. Please request adoption here, -- RandomTime 14:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Never mind Never mind it was taken care of. Kh2cool 17:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Roblox wiki troubles This is not very urgent, but may you (in the next day or so) tell me how many accounts WilliamTakadox has made (name them off right here). I will dig out the link for you in the next minute. Roblox wiki admin' Colgatecity 23:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC)' Link to WilliamTakadox contribution page: ''' '''http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WilliamTakadox Roblox wiki admin Colgatecity 23:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Please refer this issue to , thanks -- RandomTime 00:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) One's userspace at VSTF Hi RT! I was wanting to make a tiny edit to both my userpage and talkpage here at VSTF so that they would not be red linked in contribs, histories, recent changes, etc. But, apparently it is locked to me. I want to add to my userpage And to add to my talkpage Since I cannot, would you mind doing it for me? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's locked for a reason, no. Charitwo (talk) 00:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) nothing you got nothing... because i cant post anything or edit a single thing in that site... narutofanon.wikia.com JDUDE 14:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :It was the admin on that wiki who blocked you, it wasn't reported to us. Charitwo has sent a message to the admin there about the situation. We don't have the authority to unblock you on that wiki, even if we agree it's unfair - that decision is in the hands of the admin at narutofanon. -- RandomTime 14:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) it sucks when you cant edit your own page.... yeah the guy doesnt like me so it looks like i will have to wait till the 7th JDUDE 14:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ok, he tells me whats wrong... but then doesnt let me fix them... so is it that he wants me to not follow the rules? lol JDUDE 14:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Block theese users Theese users are getting on my nerves.The Spam the wiki's and add garbage I can't take them anymore.I want to end it. http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.31.124.216 http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.228.244.199 http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.5.42.173 the list goes on with all this can you just please ban all of the non account users from this page. http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Hills Kh2cool 02:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Some of those IPs are defiantly not vandals, the first 2 looked suspect, but I'm not going to kill all IP comments on an article -- RandomTime 06:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) How hard how your job? I always wondered what it's like to be an janitor for all of the wikis...(Hangingmanpeter0 06:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC)) Help with whitelisting I need to whitelist a page to help a user work his bot or editing. Am I following the instructions right when I edit the MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist by writing this into it? "http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Legola\s"--[[User:DarkLantern|DarkLantern]] 15:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :You need to put the link you want to whitelist into the mediawiki page, I assume you're talking about this issue - if so, the regex fragment you'd need is squidoo\.com -- RandomTime 15:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : So you put that (squidoo\.com) into the MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist literally and just that or integrate Legolas into it ? How?--DarkLantern 15:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, just squidoo, that unblocks it for all pages on the wiki -- RandomTime 15:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Template here The TB template here has incorrect grammar, http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DarkLantern, it says something along the lines, "You have new messages at my's talkpage", you probably can see my's is not proper grammar. I know it's a small thing, but I didn't want to change it without VSTF's permission so I'm asking you to change it for me since your VSTF. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 22:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :It was me failing to use my own template, please ignore -- RandomTime 23:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) TibiaWiki Abuse Filter Log Hello. I made some changes to Spam Filter ID 2 on w:c:Tibia and just wanted to make sure that what I added was correct, thanks a lot. Beejay 19:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :The lcase function automatically turns the input into lower case, so you don't need to provide different filters for allcaps. Otherwise, it looks fine. -- RandomTime 20:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I see, I wasn't sure whether it did as I noticed there were upper case half way through. Thanks again! Beejay 20:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hello again, it seems that if one of our spam "warnings" is in upper case, it is not picked up by the abuse filter, see here. There are two which I should imagine that the filter would pick up which they haven't. Beejay 01:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing any wiki I edit on The User "Carlos la verde sanita" is constantly vandalizing any wiki that I edit on even my test wiki ,most recently this wiki and this wiki he seems to be on a vendetta against me after I removed racist content from a page which he undid , so after he did it for the 3rd time I replaced the images/videos he added.Please help me since I dont want to have every wiki I edit on wrecked by him. -- 17:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've blocked globally for a week, I'll also leave him a message about it -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC)